A place in your heart
by RazorLike
Summary: ...such a zero...Who was I to deserve Mello...' MattxMello one shot A little 'bloody', hope you'll review xxx


Hey, hi everybody!!! Here I am again, with a new story of mine!!! Hope you' ll like it!!!

**Note : I don't own a death note, but I wanna own Matt ( or Mello, it's fine by me ^^ )**

A place in your heart

[Mello's pov]

''Matty, I 'm home!'' I yelled while closing the door behind me, giving a quick gaze to the room, searching for Matt's presence. It was a habit of him to hid himselfe in the apartement we used to share, making me searching for him – which usually didn't bother me a lot – for a couple of minutes. After those certain minutes, he would always apear right in frond of me, his eyes shiny and his messy red hair coverind his face. He would hug me tightly, refusing letting me out of his grip till he was given a 'chocolate', as he used to call my kisses.

But, which surprised me a lot, those certain two minutes had long ago passed by, and Matt hadn't apear... ' Maybe he's not at home' I thought, but it didn't sound like Matt to be away from his samall refuge. So, I shoke the thought away. '' Matt?!? Where are you? I have some chocolate here!'' I yelled again with a soft smille. Suddently I shut it up. My eyes got fixed on the floor, right in frond of my leather boots. Something red and shiny...' Tomatoe juise...? Don't think so.' And I knealed, diving a finger in the red liquid. I then flyed the fingers to my lips. My mind flashed ' Blood' and then ' Matt...'

[Matt's pov]

'So, this is the end...The end of my trip with Mello...' I thought, watching the blood pooring out of my woonds. My bloof, from my own bare chest, hands and legs. 'Maybe this time I overdid it a bit' I thought again, fighting the sence of sleeping while luing in a lake of blood. Felling weak and dizzy, all crap, I stood up and made a few steps away, leaving behind me bloody footsteps. My jeans was soaking wet and all painted red, I relly wanted to take it of off of my body...

I got into my bedroom ( Mello's and my bedroom ...) and I lued on the feet of our bed. I didn't wanna paint the sheets Mello loved so much...

I was ready to succunb to a sweet ( yet my last, for sure ) nap, when my gaze met what I was still holding in my hand : the knife. Oh, yes...I was still holding the damn thing which had, some minutes ago, cut open my veins. Not at will of cousre...' I put all the blame on me, after all... The knife has nothing to do with it.' I thought. It was probably the last good think I'd do in my life, take the blame off of a bloody knife...

'Why I did all these..?' I couldn't even remember why. I only knew all this stuff had started when I had met my reflection's gaze in the mirror. I had felt so...nothing...such a zero...Who was I to be with Mello, Who was I to deserve such an honour..? Mello deserved the best- which obviuslu I wasn't- , it was a shame for him beeing with me. ''H e would be better if I wasn'e around..'' I had muttered, sliding deeper and deeper the knife thought my chest...my arms and palms (oh...Mello used to love my palms, saying they were soft in touch...pitty...)...finally throught my legs...

'' _Yeah, this is the end...My only friend , the end...the end of laughters and soft lies...thte end...'' _ I muttered those old and odd lyrics of Jimm Morisson... I was ready now. No, wait...this voice calling my name...Mello...! I wanted to shout ''Here Mello, here I am!.'' ...

I lost conciousness, instead, when I saw him getting in the room.

[Mello's pov]

I went straight to Matt's body. He was lying on a lake of blood...his blood. I caught him and shoke him screaming ''Wake up!' but he didn't seem to response. ''Matt! Wake up! Matt! Stay with me!'' and I turned him so to fave him. He was pale, but still breathing uneaven, gasped. ' What do I do? What do I _fuckin_' do?!? Think, Mello, make your bloody damn mind to work!' I urged myself. ''Bingo'', a ight idea.'' I know you won't forgive me if you ever wake up, but I'd prefer to hear your voice again, even if you'll shout at me, then offering floewrs to your grave, Matty...'' I murmured and slamed my palm at his cheeks.. Again...and again...and again...

'WAKE UP!!!'' I yelled and crushed my gands against his woonded chest, soakinf them with his blood. Tears started running down my face, mixing with his blood...' Matt...'

I heared a gasp and Matt opened his eyes, blare, and fixed them on me. '' M-Mello..'' '' Sh..shut up, keep your strength'' . I wiped my tears and quickly dot off of my vest ' Leather...shit!! Holly shit!' and I run to the closet. I picked up a cotton- like blouse of Matt and tered it in thick bandages.' Hope it can help a little...' and I knealed in fronf of my lover's bloody body, terified.

I binded quickly the blouse-made – of bandages round his chest, tying it enough to stop the bleeding. I made a few more bandages for his arms and leg too, still scared from the damage Matt had done to himself.

' Why on Earth did you do such a thing, damn it.../ Why?' but my thoughts got no response. Matt turned his gaze on me , thoght, as if as he had heared them. His eyes were filled with tears, ready to run down.. '' Don't cry, Matty...just tell me why... Why, my love...?'' I asked him , looking at his woonds. He didn't answer

I felt a strong desire to hug him and tell him it was over. But it wasn't. I had to know why Matt had donne such things to himself. I had to know! So I placed a hand on Matt's bandaged chest and forsed him to look back at me, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

'' Matt, I dunno why you did all this stuff... I wanna know- no! I gotta know- why the most priceless person in my life wanted to give up living and beeing with me..Please, Matt, tell me why...Why...?'' I forced him to answer.

I received a blare gaze a few words of murmur '' You deserve the best, which I'm not...My love just isn't enough... I'm not enough...for you Mells...''...

'What. The. Fuckin'. Hell.'

'' W-What are you talking about?!? Are you crazy? Matt, I love you, for Hell sake, I love you...'' I whispered desperatelly, holding his hands in mines.

[Matt's pov]

''You...love me?'' I muttered. No, it can't be reall. '' I'm not anough, can't you hear me? I'm not enough, not suficient! I don't deserve you...'' I said bitterly. I was trying to scream, but only a soft gasp got out of my lips. But now what hurted mostly was this situation. He wanted to denye it, he wanted to make me feel better...

'' Matt...Never say you're not enough for me, that you don't deserve me! I had been searching for somebody, anybody, to make me feel the way you do. Nothing happened, Matt, can you hear me? Nothing! Only you managed to pull me out of my own darkness...You are my savior...And I love you, damn it! I love every damn part of you! Yous lips, your body...yous soul..All of you!... Matt...''. He was misted.

My heart was beating following a crazy tone, anuthing else but Mello had faded away, so conveniently...' He loves me, he trully loves me...' and I smilled.

''Say it again..'' I gasped. Mello looked at me surprized. '' What-what do you mean?'' he asked. '' Say it again, the ' I love you ' thing '' I whispered again and grabed his hands. He closed his eyes and leaned closer to me '' I love you Matt...I damn love you, don't you ever dare to do similar stuff...Unless you wanna lost chocolate for weeks..!'' he muttered in my ear in a playfull tone. '' Weeks?!?'' I gasped and heared him laugh softly. Yes, the danger was gone...

I held him tightly despite all bandages and woonds that hurted me still. He was hot...I nuzzled against his face and our lips met in a hurry. How I' ever thought I could survive without chocolate? I was adicted to my sweet chocoholic...The one then biting softly my lips, wanting succes. I let him in, feeling his tongue in my mouth, toying with my own tongue. Mello let a lustful gasp and desire got me all...This feeling, this body took me in every moment that passed...and he knew...

[Mello's pov]

Still toying in his mouth, I grabed an arm around him and I felt him bitting my lower lip. How could I keep on without my Matty...? How the Hell could I stand his absence? Wouldn't I miss those lips, this taste of cigarettes mixed with my own chocolate flavour, his body stuck on mine? I would never be the same...

I broke the desperate kiss and I called the doctor from my sell phone. I told him to come, not in a hurry, but come. I wanted to be sure Matt would be safe.

Instictivelly I turned to him again and kissed him once more. A moment away from my lover is a lost one. But Matt would had to have a rest for a long time. I told him so and he gasped. '' I'll have a rest only if you offer me a place in your heart to stay and a chocolate a day...'' he negosiated. I smirked and leaned closer to him. '' You know you have the first one...a place in my heart, my whole heart...it's the same thing..'' I told him and his eyes shined. '' As for the latter...Well I can start from now on giving you what you want, right?'' I asked and leaned in frond, letting our lips met, pulling Matt in a long passionate kiss...

Well, this is it ^^. I hope you like it, I'm not used to write yaois, yet I like them sooooo much!! So, if you have to suggest something that'll make me better, please say it in a review!!!

**Xxx**

**P.S : Sorry for silly spelling mistakes you may find...sniff, I just suck in spelling...**


End file.
